Lyrian Empire
The Lyrian Empire '(Lyrian: ''Lyriala) was the most well-known and widespread empire in all of Atheryin's history. Its technology is unmatched by no modern power, though what remains of their machines is only perplexing and shrouded in mystery. The Empire hosted the largest population of Lyrians ever known, though its previous land claims only sparsely contain the race. Lyria was known to have expanded at it's height all the way west to parts of Donos, and south into the Fissure, encompassing almost all land in-between. Languages & Cultures The Lyrians, although ruthlessly conquering their foes, were relatively passive in regards to native cultures and languages. It was never a requirement for those residing in conquered regions to learn the Lyrian language, though many indigenous peoples took to the language after large trade roads were established through their cities. Officially, Lyrian was used in the courts and government sectors as a standard of communication. Soldiers, especially those who were professionally trained, were required to speak the language fluently, but often the Organized Militias in distant provinces could be found speaking their native tongues, or even Lyrian creole languages. Policy on official and unofficial languages varied throughout Lyria's history, but most sane Akkos never found benefit in the mass conversion process... After all, most of Lyria's total territory spanned outside of their cultural realm, and many important core provinces were foreign. The idea of mass cultural and linguistic conversion was simply too much of a bother, and the well-educated Lyrians were much more capable of learning "savage" languages than the other way around. However, Lyria's passive view on language proved rather difficult in Celadon, where the Leoth and Aednun's native tongues were too different from the Lyrians' easily written and spoken language. This led to the creation of Atherin, a language spliced together from Lyrian and Dael languages for use as a trade language between Celadon and Lyria's mainland. After the creation of Atherin, officials passed through a mandate requiring all traders throughout the empire to use it as a means of communication between each other, if they do not share a common language. Culture was never suppressed in areas where it was not problematic. For instance, passive peoples like the Leoth (in the beginning, anyway) and the Kutai never had much intervention from the Lyrians to adopt their culture. But, the Aednun and Dunaan were much more problematic, both fearing their independence being taken from them under Lyria, despite enjoying a great deal of autonomy. The empire's history is speckled with revolts and incidents regarding subjects' feelings that they were being suppressed, or had become victim to a soft genocide, as Lyrian colonists slowly impinged on their homelands. However, despite constant internal bickering and slander to the Lyrians for their air of superiority, it was uncommon for them to ever act on suffocating out a native culture... But they were a deadly force when they did. Society Lyria's societal structure was a complex and often egnimatic in its function; hierarchal and intolerant among their own people, Lyrians were actually much more tolerant to non-Lyrians and their cultures. It was one large reason why their empire survived for nearly half of known history—the race and their government system held the belief that other cultures, peoples, and religions (including their own) were created by the gods for the people of the world to teach each other. As utopian as it may sound, the Lyrian Empire was not without racial, cultural, and religious discrimination, with sects of their people believing the Lyrian way of life was to be forced upon others, to better and cleanse the planet. Known most notoriously for their wavering societal policies, Lyria can be seen as both discriminatory and tolerant, depending what time period one chooses to focus on. In the end, it often boils down to one simple law that carried on from Lyria's inception to its downfall: Either sentient creatures are free, or they are slaves. '''Hierarchal Structure Read more: Lyrian Class System Individuals were often judged within Lyrian native culture by their noble house, the city or region they were born into, and their family reputation. The class system played a very important role in Lyrian society, developing from their most ancient roots as a means to organize their workforce, and their resources. In its earliest form, the class system consisted of those who managed and distributed resources, and those who worked and produced them. Careful organization of this system played a key role in the development of Lyria's stable economy and government. Poaia The most obvious example of Lyrian class difference were the Poaia, the lowest rung of the hierarchy, consisting of rejected people. These were not simply society's misfits, the Poaia were non-functioning, often criminal people who violated some form of Capital Sins mandated by the Tyrosi Church. Viewed as dirty and unfit for society, the Poaia were often homeless or lived in deteriorating neighborhoods within the cities (relative, though, as Lyrian infrastructure standards were very high), subsisting off little or nothing. Though often consisting of religious perpetrators, the Poaia also consisted of a small number of criminal offenders, whose judicial sentence was to be cast into the rungs of the Poaia. That is to say that, the Poaia themselves did have a significant divide within their own class. More specifically, the divide between criminal and cultural/religious offenders was massive. This is where Lyria's judicial system becomes hazy—these criminal Poaia were often murdering, thieving, and dangerous people, but were put back into the regular world (granted, with a majority of their social and federal rights taken from them) and deemed as free people. But, the government did not forbid the murder of criminal Poaia, whereas their religious-offending counterparts were protected by the law in that respect. Oftentimes nobles would go hunting for these criminals, usually segregated from the rest of the Poaia because of their danger. But, religious Poaia, having immunity from this type of persecution, often found themselves dying of starvation or lack of water, but were not without benefit from the rest of society. The Tyrosi Church had a certain soft spot for these people (even though they ordered for their alienation) and would feed, house, and clothe them if they agreed to repent in the church, often hiring them as church workers. Many Poaia found redemption this way, but many more refused the mercy of the church, and either lived, or died, on their own accord. Sinakai (Lowborns) Sinakai were by far the most populous (and arguably most important) class in Lyrian society. They consisted of the lowborns (Sinakai literally means "low birth") and workforce, who generally were regarded as politically neutral, in that they were free people with little discrimination against them from the higher classes. They were capable of political service, and were judged as an important sect of the social society. The main way Sinakai were define was by "mottled" or uncertain birth, or lack of birth within a noble house. Sinakai were also given less expectations to retain family within Lyrian society, and thus often had mildly polyamorous relationships. Nobles were capable of becoming Sinakai, but had to hold workforce occupations like farming, mining, alchemy, etc. for long periods of time. The rights possessed by Sinakai were vast, though the most significant and definitive of their rights that separated them from nobles were few, but extremely important. Sinakai could not legally own slaves, who were instead viewed as a servant for nobility only. They could not possess the office of an Akko, unless otherwise deemed as a demigod by the Scholar Council, and had no ability to participate in the mercantile trade. This was largely because of the noble traditions regarding trade, and the only position that could be held was as a salesman who receives good from said traders. Storeowners were never regarded as part of the trade system, however, unless the storeowner was a merchant, by Lyrian federal standards. Official citizenship of the Lyrian Empire was required to be a Sinakai, and those foreigners who denied citizenship were deemed "foreign citizens", effectively Lyrian in name but not able to benefit from any federal service whatsoever. Their rights were unprotected, and effectively they were free radicals within the system, who could feed the system, but not be part of it. Government 'The Scholar Council' Though not given official credit by the state as a political body, the Lyrian Scholar Council was the entity holding jurisdiction over elimination, addition, and revision of social policy. They also were a member of the Peerless Courts, settling cases based in societal, religious, and social matters that could not be handled by local courts. However, the Scholar Council also oversaw research and archaeology in the empire, acting as a committee of scientists to prove and disprove certain research projects. The Scholar Council had been recruited several times for the Firmament projects, completing only some before the empire's downfall in Autumn 273. 'The Peerless Courts' One of the later-added Lyrian political bodies, the Peerless Courts were a sytem of judicial branches meant to keep the Duke Assemblage and Akko in check, but also to offer a fair evaluation of criminal and government acts. There was a single court for every subject of law, such as social policy, crime, domestic turmoil, politics, and military. Many decisions must pass through a certain member (or multiple, depending on the case) of the courts in order to be passed as an effective executive decision. Some decisions made by the court, especially involving military or political policy, must pass through the Akko or Assemblage as well. 'Duke Assemblage' Although most of the Lyrian provinces had self-governed law, the Duke Assemblage was used to establish widespread law through unanimous vote. The Duke Assemblage would meet once every 3 months to discuss and handle domestic and international issues, or establish new law. They also had the power to throw the Akko out of office, if the vote is unanimous, however the Peerless Courts had to put the Akko himself on trial before the Assemblage could lawfully dethrone him. 'Provincial Powers' Typically, Dukes for new provinces were appointed by cooperation between the Akko and the Assemblage (or in the case of a captured state, a Seiaki is assigned until retaliation ends), and their reign continued until death, after which their heir inherits the throne. If there was no potential heir in the family line, a new well-known individual was appointed to the position, creating a new family line. Dukes had total control over their province, however, any acts they performed must be approved through the Peerless Courts, whose decision must be approved by the Akko afterward. 'Seiaki' The Seiaki were, by definition, military commanders or heroes assigned to border or threatened provinces, to keep a safe militaristic control over the province. The Lyrians would commonly place these commanders secretly in puppet states, to ensure the quick suppression of any revolts. Seiakis were commonly given one battalion of Organized Militia per city, and one team of Proteans, and garrisoned them either secretively in caves or on abandoned properties, or publicly in the local castle or fort. Interestingly, these military commanders were one of the only Lyrian government figures that did not have a complex set of checks and balances, and could operate entirely independently. Cooperation between them and the provincial Dukes was still encouraged, and they still had to adhere to military power structure (meaning, if the Akko gives an order against their decision, they must obey or be dishonorably discharged). Military 'Lyrian Organized Militia' The empire's main military force, the Organized Militia was Lyria's largest military branch, largely due to its mass appeal. Soldiers in this force did not have to actively serve until their pre-assigned battalion was called into service. This system made for more appealing military service, a good defensive system, but a clumsy and slow offensive team. However, due to the powerful reputation Lyria held, they rarely had to organize offensive battalions in less than a few days. During enrolled service, soldiers were not allowed to leave their city of residence, but were free to live a regular life after attending training in the nearest Military Academy. Soldiers could not break any laws or military tenants during service, at risk of dishonorable discharge and potential local criminal punishments. The organized militias could not be stationed at any border state citadels, or garrisoned for a period of more than one month. These tasks were given to the Aluaka. 'Aluaka' Named by early-encountered Taryphos Harbingers, the Aluaka (meaning literally: Foot Soldiers) were specially trained companies of soldiers built to lead the lesser Organized Militia soldiers into battle. Typically these soldiers would ride horses or Keimyr, situated in the center of the entire OM force. Aluaka were full-time soldiers trained in shock tactics, but did not swarm like their lesser OM forces. Typically, soldiers in these smaller companies were garrisoned at the local castle/fort, or were stationed along border checkpoints (i.e. Arkhorn Gate) or watchtowers. When off-duty, they would rest in barracks or train. Despite common rumor, city guards were not derived from these forces, but night watchmen were, given dangerous attacks were more common at night. 'Proteans' Known for their cunning, adaptability, and ruthlessness, Proteans were small platoons or squads of soldiers specially trained in nearly every environement the empire had access to. Proteans were versed in snowy alpines, thick forests, desolate plains, scorching deserts, and even the highly volatile Kira Jungle. These soldiers oversaw the actions of the Aluaka, as well as their lesser units, and (unless a Seiaki, Akko, or other military commander was present) had the highest command in their legion. High-ranking Proteans were sometimes assembled into fireteams, to execute specific and dangerous orders otherwise not accomplished by other units. Though fully devoted as soldiers, Proteans are actually required not to live in barracks, and cannot be garrisoned. These laws were created to ensure that the soldiers remained entirely anonymous, as their operations were very secretive, and their combat style was so brutal and bloody that it is best for themselves and their families to be anonymous. Proteans training regimens last years, and are so extremely difficult that many who apply die in training. Economy 'Imports & Exports' Curiously, Lyria was actually somewhat of an isolated state when it came to importing. This is largely believed to be caused by their staunch difference from other races, in technology, social policy, and culture. The few empires Lyria had imported from were Fónnun and the states of the southern Dún (of which they attempted to acquire several times, to no avail). For a brief period, the Lyrians had trade with Junas Kaan, but the Kutai sovereignty broke relations quickly when their religious leaders warned they were a bad omen. Exporting, however, was Lyria's key survival method. The empire thrived off of its rich overstock of materials, and their expert craftsmen certainly helped aid in the mesmerizing of the receiving cultures. Lyria was known to have exported nearly everything they had their hands on (considering their economy thrived on it), while still maintaining a healthy amount for their citizens as well. Trade agreements between primitive civilizations helped as well, given these proto-people would give mountains of gold and silver for the most trivial of items; Lyria made a fair deal of their wealth off of tricking these cultures into taking things like textiles in exchange for wealth materials. 'Currency' Lyria's records of their currency have stayed intact, strangely enough, as if their makers were hinting to surviving people of a new Lyrian Empire... and left the blueprints behind. The Lyrian Caeto, as it was called, was only used inside the empire's official borders, and was never used as a means of exchange between outside cultures. Most coins were minted in Forose, even after the capitol moved to Juruna in the later days of the empire. Although most coins known to the currency have been found in ruins, some higher value coins have only been seen referenced to in economic records. Lyria's currency was very much based on the symbolic value there coins had, and each minted coin was based on a certain value of riches hidden within the Imperial Vaults. However, this fabled treasure of gold, silver, and other valuable curios has never been found. Territories Main Article: Territories of the Lyrian Empire Lyria held its states to be very independent from each other, though only culturally in most respects. Each state had its own powers, but they were not nearly as extensive as those of the central government. States were important for maintaining economic security, as well as a means of separating the differing east and west Lyrian cultures, most of which did not take kindly to each other if not given the option of independent rule. The owned states by Lyria, at its height in the Zenith Era, are east to west as follows: 'Mainland Lyria' Haetsu - One of the oldest states, Haetsu sat on the list of those that existed as long as Lyria itself did, and a as a result, it had a very large land claim. Unlike most other cantons, the exact translation of Haetsu's name remains unknown. The state harbored one of the many Lyrian Sikas, but despite its size, it did not have a large amount of cities within it. Most people lived in the large city of Deliun, and those that did not lived in small, unknown farming communities in the wilds of the state. Haetsu's main economy ran off of seafaring and exploration ventures, as well as the considerable amount of farming and animal taming within its borders. Juraeng - Having boasted a name meaning "Silver House", Juraeng was a state prosperous in its discovery of an immense amount of silver buried in its local hills. The discovery—recorded as being found by a farmer in the late Growth Era—skyrocketed the state's economy, elevating it from a simple and poor herding and farming state, to a well-established one among the many greats of Lyria. Its main city bearing the same name was even renamed for the silver discovery, and the silver became a large stepping stone in creating Lyria's powerful economy. Irusea - Named for its large amount of small, scattered farming villages, the "Scattered People" were primarily a farming culture, with traditions very similar to that of their neighboring states. Traditional East Lyrian field culture comes from this state, boasting a very drastic contrast to the forest cultures of the west. Though, despite its vast cultural influence, Irusea remained relatively poor compared to other states, and was always the "weak link" in Lyria's economy. Dulmoka - Its name meaning "Center Watch", this Lyrian state was one of the most perfectly situated of them all, as it sits within the steppes and foothills. This gave it the ability to take advantage of the rich agricultural trade in the hilly steppes, but also allowed for mining projects in the foothills themselves. The extremely powerful economy of this state, and its relatively safe location, made it perfect for relocating the Lyrian capital after the dominant religion changed. Juraki - The "House of Kings" was an aptly named Lyrian state, showcasing its rather regal history regarding its housing of the oldest city in the region, Lyria itself. Situated in the fertile forests of the Aihun, Juraki was one of Lyria's most profitable states, making good use of the bountiful kiyi, wine grapes, and Entes resources at hand. Its northern regions near Arshore are ripe with mining resources, and were constantly fought over by Nijin and Andaeia. Possession of the new capital at Forose was also fought over between Juraki's dominant House and Dulmoka's. Lyrian courts ultimately ruled in favor Dulmoka, deeming the new capital to be a "helping hand" for the state's fragile economy. Nijin - Although holding a name of unknown translation, Nijin was the atypical north coast state. Its land was rocky and unfit for any farms, but the largely exposed rock made it a prime location to harvest fine building materials, such as marble and granite. It did not lack agriculturally, either, using the many emptying streams from Arshore as freshwater fish farms. The northern fringes of the state boasted many Entes trees, ready to be tapped and cut for their sap and timber. It was part of the long-standing border claim involving Arshore, and constantly laid claim to the entireity of the lake. Andaeia - The precursor to Nokana's modern-day Undai, Andaeia was a proud West Lyrian culture, bordering on mixed-cultural land. It was known for being so overzealous of its mountain roots, that the difference between mixed cultures in its east and west cultures elsewhere prompted several civil wars. The cities here were specifically abundant, especially in the east near Arshore (as were most cities in the lake region), leaving its individual and West Lyrian history surprisingly well-documented with the surplus of ruins. Its economy functioned mainly on mining, especially as boreal forests began to become more dominant near Deslas and Dulkamu. Tyrkenki - Commonly called Tyr ''or ''Tyra by locals, the "Elder Fathers Forest" is known to be the oldest of all West Lyrian organized civilizations. It was one of the originally independent states before Unification, and retained the relaxed forest culture all through its history. Its mix of massive broadleaf and boreal forests, beautiful mountain vistas and culturally alive cities made it one of the most favored regions in all of Lyria. Nokanian Oki and Kayita states still aim to preserve this ancient culture in some areas. Kaetan - The western-most mainland state of Lyria's mainland empire, Kaetan boasted the thickest boreal and broadleaf mixed forests on the entire peninsula. Its forests were mostly protected by religious decree, save the occasional Entes or kiyi farm within its bounds. The area was home to a rich hunting culture, and a unique religious order all its own. The southernmst habitable land of the state, in the Kiunadi region, was (and still is) home to the ancient city of Juruna, one of the first cities to be built by the Lyrian cultures. It sits atop a hill in this region, surrounded by mountains, overlooking a fertile valley. This valley and nearby forest became West Lyria's "cradle of civilization". Dulkamu - Its name meaning "High Center", Dulkamu was a state located mainly on a large plateau, that sat higher than the northern and eastern coastal areas around it. Much like Kaetan, it is known to have functioned mainly off of hunting in the region. Lyrian mines have been found in this area, but it is strangely one of the least documented states of all. Deitsu - Bearing a cryptic name, the first root being unknown and the second only meaning "Dawn", Deitsu was a place of thriving Lyrian commerce. Its port, the ancient city of the same name, now Detsu, was and still is a teeming source of wealth. Many corruptive houses battled for control over this strategic state, and many held it over its years of existence. Deitsu's strong economic value, but close proximity to Celadon, made it a constant subject of political debate and invasion, the poorer Leoth of the northern regions of Celadon claiming ownership to the state constantly. It is debated if the state's name was in fact "Dei''tsa''", given the close proximity to the Tsasika, or "Dusk Temple". Culture Perhaps Lyria's most intriguing entity was their culture, separated largely between two groups: The West Lyrians, who held their forested highlands and hunting rituals in the highest regard. The East Lyrians were a coastal plains culture, heavily based in farming and nomadic herding. The conflicts between these two cultures, especially before Unification, were problematic and widespread, as each culture vied for domination over the other's territory. Early Lyrian cultures were heavily based in forest and nature worship, beliefs that still persist in a minor fashion through the Collective. The united form of these small, panentheistic pantheons became the state religion of Kendaeism after the unification of Lyria's dozen-and-a-half independent states. Once state religion was introduced, and a central government formed, Lyria's culture became one of nobility and sedentariness, as art and technology boomed with the collective cooperation of the states. One attribute of Lyria's culture that is well known among the civilizations of Atheryin was their advanced understanding of astronomy, technology, architecture, religion, and the arts. Although always rooted in shamanistic medicinal and religious practices, Lyria's technology was far ahead of its times, many modern civilizations cannot even understand the construction of their old machines, let alone match their power. History Before the beginning of modern recorded history, Lyria was one of the world's most advanced and sophisticated nations. Lyria's armies were the Scourge of the East, and her cities were sprawling and magnificent. However, the nation was destroyed in a massive conflict in a time of weakness, under a weak and corrupt Akko. The Autumn War destroyed the nation, and most of the Lyrian people, too. Those that survived did so by escaping. Lyria's boundaries are long gone, and the land has long since been assimilated into other nations. The only hint of its past are the sombre ruins that dot the countryside, and the scant records that dwell within. Lyrians are now dispersed to all four corners of the world, with no central leadership. They have no permanant home, aside for a handful of waystations at major crossroads. BCC = Before Common Count - 'LR '= Lyrian Reckoning 1032 BCC - 1 LR *City of Lyria is founded on the fertile southern shores of the Lyrian Peninsula. 307 BCC - 725 LR *After almost a half a century of warfare, Akko Jehero Daerim unites the dozen-and-a-half kingdoms of the Lyrian peninsula into one united Lyrian Empire. DE1 - 1032 LR *A massive civil war is waged on the basis of religion, based upon a prophesy by the Tyrosi temple of Forose that the massive comet Reylas that turned night to day would pass through the sky. The traditional Lyrian Gods are overthrown in favor of Tyros, the Hunter-God of the second city of Forose in the central highlands. The Capital is moved to Forose, and the calendar is reset to the 'Common Count,' that is still used today throughout the world. It was named to honour the Dawn of the comet, the Dawn Era. Most continued to use the traditional Lyrian Count, however. GE1 - 1332 LR *The comet reappears in the sky, prompting an invasion of the lands to the south-west. The new age is named for the expansion, and for the bumper crop that allowed it. The Growth Era begins. GE241 - 1572 LR *Lyrian expansion is halted after a disastrous campaign in the far south, brought about by extreme overextension of resources. ZE1 - 1632 LR *A third coming of the comet Reylas dawns upon a massive, prosperous Empire at the height of it's existence. Peace, education and wealth are the norm and not the exception, and long-lost treasures of magical engineering are created. Even today, magical artifacts from this period are among the most powerful in existence. The new age is named the Zenith Era. Category:Regions, Countries